yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doramu Pureiya
Doramu Pureiya is a student that attends Akademi High School. She currently is friends with Furuta Shosha and Gaku Neshina. She has a crush on Gema Taku. She used to be in the Light Music Club, until she decided to start her own. Furuta didn't like the idea, because she plays the flute, and any rock song wouldn't sound well (to her). Personality Doramu generally spends most of the time on her computer, looking at memes. She's a nice girl when you meet her, and if you get to meet her well, she might ask you to be best friends! Backstory Born on a Wednesday night, Doramu was an introvert child. She didn't talk with many people, and ate alone. That changed when she met Furuta. Furuta is her best-est friend. She became a talkative girl, and made new friends! Relationships Gaku Neshina: "Gaku? She's a cool dude. I like her." Furuta Shosha: "Furuta is the best person in this world! She likes music, I even dragged her inside the Light Music Club!" Asokoro Toburuto: "Oh, him. Yeah... He's... cool?" Social Stats * Friends: '''Gaku Neshina, Furuta Shosha. * '''Enemies: '''Asokoro Toburuto (Sometimes.) * '''Reputation: 0 * Tasks: '1 * '''Seduction: '-1 * '''Numbness: 0 * Enlightenment: 0 * Crush: '''Gema Taku * '''Rivals: '''1 * '''Murders Witnessed/Enacted: 0 witnessed, 0 enacted. * Rivals Eliminated: 0 ** Fatal Methods: 0 ** Indirect Methods: 0 ** Pacifist Methods: 0 Overall Social Skills: 9/10 School Stats * Biology: 1 * Chemistry: 3 * Language: 2 * Psychical Education: 3 ** Strength: 3 * Psychology: 6 Overall Knowledge: 3 Dere Stats * Yandere Level: '''1 * '''Tsundere Level: 2 * Kuudere Level: -1 * Dandere Level: -2 * Deredere Level: 9 Other Stats * Cooking Skill: 3 * Acting Skill: 9 * Knowledge of the Occult: 0 * Badassery: 3 * Swimming Skills: 4 * Lewdness: Sometimes 5, sometimes 10. * Healing Skill: 1 * Kawaii Factor: '''0 * '''Sue Level: '''2 * '''Edgyness: 1 Quotes Friendly quotes. * "Hi! You need somethin'?"- When talked to. * "Well, now that you mention it, I lost my good ole' drumsticks. They're red, shiny, and there's more wood than red, actually. I think I dropped them in school grounds. Can you find them for me?" -Task * "Thanks a lot!"- Task accepted. * "Oh, guess I'll find them on my own." - Decline task. * "Thank you! These are mine! Maybe I can pay you by giving you some chips, or some cash?"- Task completed. * "..Thanks..."- Complimented. * "...Thanks, again."-Complimented twice a day. * "I guess?" -Asked to distract someone. * "O-oh, sorry if I was bothering you.."- When asked to leave. * "Are we goin' to DisneyLand or somethin'?"- When asked to follow. Hostile dialog. * "I have no use in this, anyways." -Gossip about other students * "No! This isn't true! (Gaku/Furuta/Gemu) would never do that!" -Told gossips about Furuta, Gaku and Gemu. * "You disgusting perv!"- Reaction to panty shots. * "I WILL BREAK YOUR KNEES. STOP IT." - Reaction to HER panty shots. * "TAKE THIS!" - Reaction to Furuta or Gaku's panty shots. She will then proceed to attack the person who took the picture. * "...Why do I feel like complimenting you but at the same time I want to run away?" - Reaction to player being bloody, insane, or armed. * "...I mean, good work, but I'm calling the police." - Reaction to murder. * "...Okay. I'm calling the police." - Reaction to body. * "N-NO! WHY?! WHO DID THIS?! GOD DAMN IT!" -Reaction to Gaku, Furuta, or Gema's bodies. * "NO! STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" Reaction to Gaku, Furuta or Gema's murder. * "How 'bout you fuck off?" Negative comments. * "..Well, I mean.." Lewdy comments. * "Blood? Eh, I'm tellin' teach." Reaction to blood pools. * "Oooh, knife. Shiny." Reaction to weapon on floor. * "Aah, Knife. Not shiny. I'm telling a teacher." Reaction to weapon on floor (bloody). Kidnapped Dialog. * "Wh-wha..? Where am I?" When she wakes up. * "..why?" When the player approaches. * "S-stop it! I swear, if Furuta finds you.." Being tortured. * "...what did I do to you?" Player approaches (1st torture). * "..NO! It hurts.." Being tortured the second time. * "...please.." (2nd torture.) Player approaches. * "..." 3rd torture. (and so on because i'm lazy) * "...I'm nothing.. End it all." Sanity 0. * "..Murder. Kill. Eliminate. Die." Going to kill target. Category:2nd Years Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Bisexual Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly